cupheadfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Follies
Forest Follies is a platforming level in Cuphead, and is one of the few platforming levels in Timber Valley, which are based around it. It is, as the name suggests, based around a forest where several plants attack you. There seem to be two parts to this level, one being a more open fielded area, the other being a denser area. Enemies - Murderous Mushrooms = Stationary mushrooms with red caps and yellow spots. they hide in the ground, they cannot be hit. They fire either purple or pink spores from their cap. The pink ones can be parried. They somewhat resemble the famous Super Mushroom of the Super Mario franchise. - Fiery Flowers = Purple flowers that shoot little purple bulbs from their heads, which make a small explosion on the ground. The bulbs have a little homing effect on the player. - Bothersome Blueberries = Little blue slimes that run around on a platform, turning when they reach ledges. They will come back to life a little bit after being knocked out, but don't worry- they have relatively little HP and will die with a few shots from the peashooter, they will respawn in the exact same place they died. They share a resemblance with Goopy Le Grande. - Toothy Terrors = Large flowers with black bodies with yellow spots. They also have rather large jaws, like a Venus flytrap. Toothy Terrors jump up from pits with their mouth open, snap their enormous jaws shut, and then fall back down in a rather similar manner to the Lava Bubbles from the Super Mario franchise. Their teeth and spotted design also make them resemble Piranha Plants, especially the ones from Super Mario World. They are completely invincible. - Spiky Balls = Spiky pink bulbs scattered around the environment that float upwards and downwards and can be parried. They are (presumably) not sentient and do not have an official name. - Aggravating Acorns = Acorns that fly across the top of the screen and fall on Cuphead and Mugman if they are underneath them (In a similar manner to the barrel from Captain Brineybeard's fight). They will start appearing when the player gets close to the Acorn Maker, and will stop appearing when it is destroyed. - Acorn Maker = A large, complicated machine operated by a Dandy Daisy that spits out Airborne Acorns and blocks the player's path until destroyed. Defeating the Acorn Maker stops the Airborne Acorns from spawning. It functions as a miniboss. }} Walkthrough Trivia * This, the Cagney Carnation boss fight, and the Goopy Le Grande boss fight may be connected, as they are around the same area and have similar-looking foes. * The acorns are the only enemy that can be permanently killed (via destroying the Acorn Maker). * Until Gamescon 2017, this was the only platforming level to ever be shown. * This is probably the hardest Run ‘n’ Gun level to get a Pacifist grade in as you cannot get past the Acorn Maker without parrying a pink orb from one of the Murderous Mushrooms when it comes close to you and the Acorn Maker, and then dashing over the Acorn Maker. * The name "Forest Follies" is possibly a reference to Feline Follies, a 1919 cartoon starring Felix the Cat. * In the gamescom for 2017, when you died they said "You are in our forest, get lost!"Footage can be found here: [1] Category:Levels Category:Run 'n Gun levels